1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor driving apparatus and a home appliance including the same, and, more particularly, to a sensorless type motor driving apparatus capable of conveniently determining whether a motor stops and a home appliance including the same.
2. Background
A motor driving apparatus drives a motor including a rotor and a stator, around which a coil is wound. The motor driving apparatus may be divided into a sensor type motor driving apparatus using a sensor and a sensorless type motor driving apparatus. Recently, for manufacturing cost reduction, the sensorless type motor driving motor is widely used. Accordingly, for efficient motor driving, research into the sensorless type motor driving apparatus has been conducted.